Outputs in the form of output buffers are an integral part of electronics. Their use is wide and diverse. They are used to drive a variety of other devices both active and passive, for example, logic, microprocessors, bus clocks, resistors, capacitors, backplanes, etc. When driving such a variety of devices and depending upon the load presented to the output buffer and the speeds required for output transitions it is possible that the output may be too slow thus slowing down an entire system. For example the output transition of a memory may slow down the entire system. This presents a problem.
Additionally, drivers have finite output drive capability to drive loads. If a driver has a heavy load then it may take a longer time than needed to drive the load to a required level. This presents a problem.
Registers for DIMMs (Dual In-line Memory Modules) receive a clock signal and use this to determine the point in time to store the input signal level which is then used to drive the output to this level. This results in a delay between the clock edge and output swing. This may present a problem.